A Business Deal
by Homeworkhater123
Summary: Sula is a Human looking for enough money take care of her adopted twins. Sesshomaru is a Rich demon looking for a new assistant. What happens when they meet?


This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Truthfully I don't care if you flame me but that just me. Any way I'm fairly sure most of you won't find this story interesting but here it is anyway. Enjoy if you want too! P.S. He has both arms in this fanfic. P.P.S Jeeves like from ask jeeves is going to be in this story because I was pissed off when the fired him and changed the site to Business Deal: Chapter 1

_Sesshomaru Takashi is the 4th richest man in the world for owning a company that supplies in computer software called Twin sword Technology. This company produced fast running computers. _

Sesshomaru woke up to the purple sunrise signaling that it was early morning. He rose from his white silk sheets and walked to the master bathroom. He stepped into his steam shower and washed his silky locks and tail. Stepping from his shower he dressed into a slick black business suit. Walking from his room to his kitchen he ordered breakfast to be cooked and for his adopted daughter, Rin to be woken up. Sesshomaru was only 20 and was already on most of the magazines and was ranked hottest man 103 times. I also helped that he was a demon. He was reading the newspaper when 12-year-old Rin came in. He didn't put his newspaper down when he ordered, " Rin take that make-up off right now."

He heard her stand and stomp away muttering under her breath how unfair he was. She came back just as steaming plates of sausage; bacon, eggs and pancakes were set down on the table. He could have sworn over the years she had developed a 6th sense for when meals were served. They ate in silence that was disrupted with a knock on the door.

Sesshomaru said in a monotonous voice, "Enter." The door opened to show the family butler. He bowed and spoke in a polite tone, " Master, there is a call waiting for you and lady Rin has school."

"Yes, Thank you Jeeves," said Sesshomaru. He got up from the table and patted Rin on the head before he left the room. The moment Sesshomaru picked up the phone he heard a slightly perky voice on the other end.

"Hi my boy, how are you and Rin?" asked Sesshomaru's father.

Sesshomaru sighed then spoke in a cold voice, " Father I highly doubt you called my household to ask how Rin and I are feeling."

" Yes you are quiet right, this matter is about you and choosing a mate."

There was a pause on the line before Sesshomaru spoke, " What is this about father?"

His father chuckled in a rather uncomfortable way and muttered, " Well... many are wondering when your are going to choose a mate."

Sesshomaru answered in a clipped tone much like an angry dog, " Well it is nether yours or those people's concerns who or when I will mate."

With that Sesshomaru hung up the phone. He growled in frustration as he remembered that today was the day he had to choose a new personal secretary. He sighed and thought to himself, "Might as well get it over with." And with that he walked towards the garage where he got in his 2005 Hennessey SRT-10 Viper Venom 1000.

When he was about a block from his job he saw a line of women dressed it tight clothing. He chose to head for the back entrance and was almost there when he heard a shout,

" Move Your Ass!" he looked out of his side window to see a women coming straight towards his car on a Hardrock 2003 Mountain Bike. She didn't slowdown when she was almost about to collide with his car when she flew over it. She landed on the other side a made a sharp right to the front entrance of his job. He drove to the back and entered the building and managed to get in his office without any trouble. He was starting to think this day might turn into a good day but he didn't know how wrong he was.

It had be 12 hours of non-stop interviews. Sesshomaru had never seen so much spandex in his life and he had lived through the late 80's! He was about to rip apart the next bitch that walked through the doors of his office talking about how great they were and leaned over showing almost all there cleavage. He recomposed himself just as the door swung open revealing a women…. Not wearing spandex! Suddenly there was a ray of hope in his mind.She was wearing long Khakis with a light green blouse that made her dark brown hair stand out. .She sat in the chair on the other side of his desk and waited till he asked the questions. Her eyes were different colors, one green and the other was a light blue, almost clear . They traveled over his face and body then finally settled on his own eyes. They didn't show lust or desire but almost like she was studying him. He finally broke the silence between them.

" Please state your name and what your last job was." He said in a cold business way.

She didn't flinch at what he said and simple responded in an amused tone, " My name is Sula Akiama, and my last job was as the software technician for Microhard software."( a.n sorry for the bad joke but hey I'm the writer and I say what goes! Don't hurt me! . ) She was smirking and her eyes were shining with a hidden happiness that Sesshomaru couldn't understand. And that bugged him. His scowl deepened and he nodded curtly before reading over her resume. When he scanned over it her noticed a few arrests. He smirked, 'So she thought she had pulled one over his head' he confronted her with it and she smiled sweetly,

" I was a little… lets say rough in High school, I tended to beat the crap out of other gangs for lake of better words." Everything about her seemed to be laughing in some silent way making Sesshomaru even angrier. He had had enough so he asked her

"Is there something amusing to you Ms. Akiama?"

She nodded and grinned a grin that would make the Cheshire cat envious. "Actually, yes there is. My mind is wrapped around the thought of how crappy your day must have been."

He was in shock, even if it was for a moment it was still there, but now it was anger mixed with amusement. He had to admit it was good that she was so honest. He smirked and stood saying, " Well I'm so happy that my 'Crappy day" has amused you so." He lead her too the door and was about to open it when she stepped up to him and whispered in his ear, "_Watch out for number 206_" with that she walked out. He called the next women who happed to be number 206. Before him stood the ugliest woman he had ever seen. She was over 350 pounds and had warts and pimples all over her face. He shuddered as he caught whiff of her desire. He looked out into the hallway to hear loud laughter filter his way. He smirked against his own will. There was something about her that he really liked.

Sula exited down the hall and at the end broke out into laughter. She kept walking and glanced at the clock over the receptionist's desk and gasped. She only had about 20 minutes to pick up the twins. She got on her bike and started weaving through the traffic.

Sesshomaru was on his last interview but he had already chosen on Sula. He bid the last one goodbye then left as well. He would call her tomorrow morning and inform her of her new job.

Sula tucked in her twin 6 year olds. They were the cutest things in her eyes. They were little hayous and she loved them as if they were her own. She had only saved them when they were trapped in an alleyway with a bunch of demons. Their ears reminded her of a Jack Russell Terrier's with one flopped down and the other up and alert. There names where Kita and Yasuo. They both had tan hair and there eyes were dark brown, almost black and they were both small for their age. Kita had longer hair and she was a handful because she loved to run arounf and voiced her opinions. Yasuo was the opposite of Kita; He was calm and serious and loved to read and to play his violin. But most of all he was quiet. Somehow Sula and Kita always knew what would make him talk or smile. Some times they could even get a laugh. Sula just looked at them and thought that this was the life she was meant for.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! Review please.

Yours truly. Homeworkhater123


End file.
